User blog:Jerzas/Attack On Wiki Season 1 Episode 2
The Survey Corps Last time on Attack On Wiki The 105th Graduated from the trainees corps, Cam and Kieran's fued intensified and life-changing decisions were made as the trainees picked where their future would be... Lizzy: 'I don't understand, why did you join the Survey Corps? '''Cam: '''Well, I decided that I would be better off in the Survey Corps. '''Gegi: '''Wait, Cam are you ok? '''Ash: '''He's lying. He's only joining the Survey Corps so he can beat Kieran. '''Cam: '''THAT'S NOT TRUE! I just...I...uh... '''Lizzy: '''Oh, relax '''Yazzy: '''So everyone in the Top 10 signed up for the Survey Corps? '''Gegi: '''All except Tori. '''Lizzy: '''She went and joined the MPs '''Yazzy: '''Why did I see her talking to Commander Hange then? '''Ash: '''What are you talking about ''Tori enters 'Lizzy: '''I thought you were joining the MPs? '''Tori: '''I changed my mind '''Lizzy: '''Why? '''Tori: '''I saw Captain Levi, I decided that I'd rather work under him than be in the MPs '''Ash: '''Well I don't care why you changed your mind, all that matters is we have another soldier to help win this fight. '''Lizzy: '''Alright, calm down Eren. '''Ash: '''What did you call me? '''Lizzy: '''Eren. The way you're talking, you sound just like Eren Yeager. Can you change into a titan as well? '''Ash: '''Shut up. I won't have anyone bad-mouth Eren. He's perfect. '''Gegi: '''Someone's got a crush. '''Ash: '''And so what if I have? '''Gegi: '''Nothing....nothing. ''Survey Corps Headquarters. '' '''Hange: '''Welcome to the Survey Corps, recruits. From today on, you are all fully fledged members. Your alliegence, your life is with the Survey Corps. From here on out, you are humanity's attack, their defense, their only hope. I've brought with me today soldiers who have already put their life on the line and I'm sure you've heard of them. Captain Levi, Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman.... '''Kieran: '''It's Mikasa, she's amazing and really cute '''Cam: '''You've got a crush on her...ha, you'll never get someone like her. '''Kieran: '''Why don't you just shut the fuck up. '''Yazzy: '''You two, enough. '''Ash: '''Oh my god, it's Eren, he's so dreamy. ''Eren looks at Ash '''Ash: '''HE LOOKED AT ME! SOMEONE HOLD ME '''Lizzy: '''Get a hold of yourself. Tori, tell Ash to grow up. Tori? '''Tori: '''It's him.....Heichou....Levi '''Lizzy: '''Not you too. '''Hange: '''I also want you to meet the Survey Corps strongest squad. 4th Squad Leader Sarah and her squad members: Alex, Xav and Nick. '''Sarah: '''Welcome to the Survey Corps. It's not an easy career but it makes you stand out as humanities strongest. '''Ari: '''Look it's Squad Leader Sarah. '''Damian: '''I heard that she's just as strong as Captain Levi. '''Ari: '''Apparently, one of her squad members has a huge crush on her. I think it's Nick. '''Kieran: ''(thinking) These are the best, all of them, they've put their lives at risk to help defeat the titans. I can finally fight alongside them. I can finally help the world kill these disgusting creatures we call titans. I'm not gonna stop until every last one is dead. '''Hange: '''From tomorrow, you will be beginning one months training. Not long after that, we will be launching an expedition outside the wall. Make sure you're ready recruits. ''Hange and the other members of the SC exit 'Ash: '''Serving alongside Eren Yeager, it's going to be amazing. Defeating these titans, is my goal. '''Tori: '''I'm just gonna get close to heichou. If I have to kill a few titans, then so be it. '''Yazzy: '''How romantic... ''Outside the SC barracks 'Kieran: '''Ash. What are you doing out here? '''Ash: '''Thinking, about how far we've all come. '''Kieran: '''I know right? It seems like only yesterday, we were signing up. '''Ash: '''Do you remember our life back in Shiganshina. '''Kieran: '''Yeh, but it feels like a lifetime ago, like it happened to someone else. '''Ash: '''Tell me about it. I can't remember the last time I layed on the grassy hill just outside the town and looked up at the clouds. Even though, I've always wanted to fight, I do miss those days. '''Kieran: '''So do I. I miss my home, my family. I can't ever forget thar day. What I did... '''Ash: '''That doesn't matter. What happened, happened. There was nothing you could've done. Don't beat yourself up over the past, it's over. '''Kieran: '''I guess you're right. I still can't help but think though. What if things had been different that day. That's why I told myself, I would never make the same mistake. I'm going to win this war against the titans. '''Ash: '''We all are. The Titans destroyed everything that day, they're taking away the little freedom we have left, it's not good enough. I promise you that together and with the Survey Corps, we're gonna win this. '''Kieran: '''I don't care what anyone else has to say, this is going to be a battle that we'll win. ''Boys Bedroom 'Cam: '''I keep telling you, I joined the Survey Corps because I'm a hero and I'm one of the strongest, Besides, I've been thinking. '''Kieran: '''There's a first ''Cam glares at Kieran 'Cam: '''We all saw Trost last year. It was a mess, I don't want my death to mean nothing. I don't want to die but at the same time, I want to be someone. '''Damian: '''So you're sure it has nothing to do with being better than Kieran. '''Cam: '''It does not. '''Kieran: '''I don't even know why you all think we're in competition, I'm not out to beat anyone, I just want to kill Titans. '''Cam: '''Just because he's a psychopath, doesn't mean I'm the same. '''Kieran: '''No, you're just an ass. '''Ari: '''Don't start, you too, please. '''Cam: '''It's not my fault he's an angry fuck-tard. '''Kieran: '''Why don't you just... ''Cam and Kieran argue 'Damian: '''Here they go again. '''Ari: '''They can't go five minutes without fighting. '''Damian: '''I heard there was a similar problem last year but it wasn't half as bad as these two ''Cam and Kieran continue to fight as things get violent 'Ari: '''I don't know how I'm going to put up with these two for the rest of my life. '''Damian: '''I should've picked the MPs, then I could've gotten some peace. '''Cam: '''YOU FUCKING COWARD '''Kieran: '''AT LEAST I WANT TO SAVE HUMANITY '''Cam: '''AND END UP AS TITAN FOOD ALONG THE WAY '''Kieran: '''I'LL KILL THE TITANS BEFORE I END UP DEAD '''Cam: '''THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK ''Kieran punches Cam and knocks him out 'Kieran: '''That's better. ''Footsteps are heard approaching 'Damian: '''Shit! It's a superior ''Ash and Kaylin enter 'Kieran: '''What...what..what are you doing here, this is the boy's dorm. '''Ash: '''And? '''Kieran: '''What if we were changing or or or sleeping? '''Ash: '''Nothing we haven't seen '''Kieran: '''WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! I, I, I ''Kieran blushes 'Kaylin: '''We're here because we could hear you fighting from the girls dorm. '''Kieran: '''Oh '''Ash: '''Seriously you too, give it a rest. I want to fight just as much as you do Kieran but I don't go around fighting with everyone who doesn't agree. ''Everyone looks at Ash 'Ash: '''Ok, so maybe I have fought with a ''few 'Kaylin: '''HA '''Ash: '''There's no need to keep this up anymore. You want to be a soldier and help fight humanity, then put this stupid rivalry behind you and move on. '''Kieran: '''There's just something about him that I can't stand. '''Kaylin: '''We're members of the Survey Corps now, we're not kids, it's our time to fight. Come on, wasn't it you who told me all this stuff. You're still acting like we're in training. '''Kieran: '''I'm sorry, both of you. '''Ash: '''Where is Cam now anyway? '''Damian: '''Over here on the floor, Kieran knocked him out right before you got here. '''Kaylin: '''I wondered why it was so quiet all of a sudden. ''The next day at the SC HQ '''Sarah: '''Graduates, today we begin your training. We have one month to get you prepared. '''Nick: '''We'll be focusing on teaching you strategies. '''Xav: '''Preparing you for once you're outside the walls '''Alex: '''And getting you in shape for the first expedition. '''Sarah: '''Your month starts here. Category:Blog posts